O Próximo Passo
by GustavoM
Summary: "Bom, vou falar isso de uma vez" disse, como se preparasse o terreno para uma notícia horrível. A menina loira engoliu em seco, preocupada. "Diga, Cabeça-de-Alga. Você está me deixando nervosa!"


**O Próximo Passo**

O Acampamento Meio-Sangue seguia suas atividades rotineiras, enquanto o intenso sol da tarde fazia seu trabalho. Campistas dividiam-se por todo o lugar, treinando com espadas, arcos ou montaria, e agradeciam, mais do que tudo, a barreira climática que envolvia o local. Não poderia salvá-los do cansaço, mas pelo menos não morreriam de calor.

Os afazeres diários não excluíam ninguém, muito menos a estrategista líder do chalé de Atena. Annabeth desenhava, em sua mesa, novos projetos arquitetônicos, e sua mente estaria totalmente focada, se não fosse, claro, pelo amigo-recém-namorado do chalé de Poseidon.

- Vamos Sabidinha - Percy suplicava, puxando a garota loira pra longe da mesa - Qual a vantagem de namorarmos se você fica o tempo todo aqui?

- Cabeça-de-Alga, por favor - Annabeth devolveu, soltando-se do namorado e voltando a atenção ao desenho, que já transformara-se em um grande prédio, com detalhes gregos espalhados por toda sua estrutura - Tenho que terminar isso hoje.

Desde que Annabeth fora convidada a refazer o Olimpo, sua mente parecia focar-se apenas naquilo, sempre reclamando de prazos apertados. Mas Percy sabia que isso não era verdade. Atena poderia ser muitas coisas, mas impaciente certamente não era. Ele sabia que a moça só queria terminar o mais rápido possível para impressionar a mãe, e ele não gostava disso. Quem, no mundo, poderia julgar sua namorada? Ela era perfeita!

Os olhos verde-água do garoto olharam de cima à baixo a garota à sua frente. Vestia-se como sempre, um short jeans e a camisa alaranjada com os dizeres "Acampamento Meio-Sangue", e o cabelo, loiro e encaracolado, estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, que pendia ao ombro esquerdo. Os olhos, acinzentados e tempestuosos, estavam atentos às anotações. Tão comum e tão extraordinária, ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem, então. A gente se vê à noite. - disse, deixando o chalé.

Annabeth estranhou. Percy Jackson, o menino por quem se apaixonara, não costumava desistir de algo tão fácil, pelo menos não quando se tratava dela. Passou alguns minutos finalizando sua obra e, desconfiada, saiu de seu chalé à procura do garoto.

Passou rapidamente pelos chalés à volta do seu, mesmo que fosse improvável que estivesse lá. No fundo, queria verificar que não estava no chalé de Afrodite. Ela confiava nele, mas seu medo de perdê-lo era maior. Ela confiava em suas qualidades, mas as meninas de Afrodite sempre lhe diziam que eram "as mais bonitas e delicadas". Argh.

Depois de quase caminhar pelo acampamento todo, perguntando à curiosos se tinham visto o menino de ouro do Olimpo, lembrou-se de um lugar em que ele se sentiria confortável. Partiu em direção à praia.

De longe, pôde ver o namorado deitado à beira do mar. Quando se aproximou, percebeu que, junto à ele, havia uma cesta comum, que transbordava comida azul. Do lado, uma garrafa de vinho que Percy havia comprado em Nova York, mas que o Sr. D. enchera de refrigerante por causa das regras do acampamento. Percy percebeu a aproximação de Annabeth, e levantou-se, esboçando um sorriso.

- Eu sabia que você viria.

- Hã? - indagou a loira, imaginando que tivesse perdido alguma coisa

- Você não consegue ficar longe de mim - Percy respondeu, colocando a ponta do indicador no nariz da namorada, enquanto sorria largamente.

- Claro, Cabeça-de-Alga - disse, com um tom sarcástico - o que você andou aprontando?

- Ah, isso? A cesta minha mãe enviou quanto eu disse que estávamos namorando. Eu disse que não precisava, mas você conhece a figura. A garrafa de vinho eu comprei, mas o Sr. D. me encontrou antes de você...

Annabeth sorriu. Não era comum que alguém fizesse algo legal pra ela, e o fato de ter sido o idiota do seu namorado a deixou mais feliz. Mas ainda não entendia o porquê.

- Sente-se, preciso te falar uma coisa - Percy anunciou, como se pudesse ler a expressão perdida da garota. Os dois sentaram-se, um à frente do outro, alguns centímetros de distância.

- O que é? - Annabeth perguntou, inocente. Não tinha percebido antes, mas o namorado não vestia sua roupa usual. Estava arrumado - até demais - e a menina ficou confusa.

- Bom, vou falar isso de uma vez - disse, como se preparasse o terreno para uma notícia horrível. A menina loira engoliu em seco, preocupada.

- Diga, Cabeça-de-Alga. Você está me deixando nervosa!

- Calma, não é tão simples assim, eu preciso tomar coragem e-

- Coragem?

- É, se você parar de pressionar-

- Não estou te pressionando, apenas fale logo.

- Ok, ok, eu vou falar.

Percy respirou fundo, e parecia estar se concentrando para dar a notícia do século. A garota começou a ficar impaciente.

- Vamos Percy, fale antes que eu saia daq-

E, antes que ela terminasse de falar, Percy jogou as palavras em Annabeth.

- Eu te amo.

Oi?

- Oi?

- Eu te amo. - Ele repetiu, seus olhos encarando os dela.

Parecia algo simples, não? Nem de perto. Desde que começaram a namorar, que, por acaso foi por um beijo causado pela garota, nenhum deles tinha expressado seus sentimentos, e Annabeth suspeitava que Percy não o faria tão cedo. Não era seu estilo.

Mas ele deu o primeiro passo. Ele. Podem acreditar?

- Eu estou esperando uma resposta, sabe - O filho de Poseidon não parecia tão corajoso agora. Um braço agarrava o outro, como se estivesse inseguro. Quando percebeu o quão embaraçosa foi a declaração, passou a encarar a areia da praia, evitando os olhos cinzentos da garota.

- Eu- Eu, é... - Annabeth estava sem palavras. Não esperava aquilo, naquele momento, naquela situação. Agora percebera os sinais: O encontro na praia, o estilo arrumado, o comportamento no chalé. Ele estava em um conflito interno, tentando convercer a si mesmo a dar o primeiro passo, e revelar o que sentia à ela.

E ela não tinha coragem de fazê-lo?

- Droga, Percy!

- O que foi? - O garoto respondeu, assustado.

- Eu não acredito em você! - ela disse, fechando a cara e olhando fixamente para ele. A reação dele chegava a ser cômica, um misto de confusão e medo - Eu não acredito que você disse primeiro que eu!

Percy desabou na areia, dando risada. A expressão de seu rosto mudou, agora de alívio.

- Sabidinha, assim você me mata do coração!

Annabeth aproximou-se de Percy, deitado na areia, e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso, que durou alguns segundos. Afastou-se e, de súbito, socou seu ombro.

- Eu também te amo, Cabeça-de-Alga.

Logo em seguida, a filha de Atena deitou-se ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Observaram as ondas por alguns minutos, até que Annabeth levantou o rosto para o namorado, e disse, em um tom sério:

- E nunca, nunca mais, tente dar o próximo passo antes de mim!

* * *

Primeira Fic, ainda tentando pegar o jeito com isso aqui :)

Dêem reviews, mesmo críticas, que ajudam XD


End file.
